


Heart of the Sky

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Female Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: A request prompt from tumblr: Fem!Keith x Lotor with first child.





	Heart of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I wanted to write another fluffy Keitor fic and got a request for this over my tumblr page. :3. 
> 
> I will be vacation for two weeks so updates will be on hold for now.

Childish giggles filled up the small area of the cockpit as the pilot flies through the hazardous maze of giant floating rocks.

She was loving the adrenaline rush. It was in her blood. Same goes with her cute little copilot.

She laughs when he laughs.

She hollers and he giggle screams.

This was her child. He was born to fly like her parents.

A child of the fierce Red Paladin of Voltron and tactical Prince of the Galra Empire. 

He was born from the unity of the two opposing forces and the new era for the universe. 

He was born from their own unique way to express and show love to everyone.

She flew the Red Lion out of the asteroid field and let Red float in space as she took the call. She knew who was calling them as she adjusted her little man on her lap and did a quick smooth out of his messy white hair.

She brushed her bangs aside and smiled when she pressed to accept the expected call.

“Hello my busy husband. How was your meeting?”

He frowned a bit until the sound of his happy giggles of their child lit up the atmosphere.

He smiled. “Boring as usual. I see you took our child for a wild ride.”

“You know it.” She smiled.

“Honestly, most wives stays home and take care of the kids from dangers.”

“I’m not your typical wife nor you want one, my dear Prince Lotor.”

He chuckled. “Of course my lovely Red Paladin Keith. You are the epiphany of a warrior princess to our race.”

She stuck her tongue out. Their son saw it and mimicked her move to his father on screen.

“There you go. Teaching our son like that. You do know that he is going to be the next future heir.”

“Pfft. Of course, I know.  Our son is the mini version of you already.”

”But I can see his little fire from his pretty mother.”

Their son yawned and used both of his little hands to rub his eyes. It made both parents melt.

“I see what you did there.”

She winked. “How else we can spend some alone time when he’s awake?”

“Fly safe and I’ll be waiting in our room.”

She took her son’s small hand and placed it over his mouth and tossed out his little air kiss.

“See you soon, daddy!” She made her voice deep and low pitch as if their son was talking.

He smiled. “Make sure your mother flies like a decent pilot.”

“Hey!”

The call ended before she can flicked him. She will show him who’s the decent pilot when she gets home.

She will give him the ride of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
